The present invention relates to a baton, more specifically, relates to a side ring baton serving as a protective device or a weapon in a person to person combat.
Although many law enforcement or security personnel often carry fire arms, many of such personnel typically carry non-firing weapons such as a baton. A common type of baton, called a night stick or billy club, is a rigid elongated club made of wood, metal or other sturdy materials. The baton is used either offensively to disarm or subdue an offender, or defensively as a protective device. Typically, to dysfunction an offender, a police officer uses a baton to strike on certain body locations of the offender. Such strikes are forceful, however, it can easily cause permanent damages to an offender.
When a law enforcement or security officer subdues an offender it is desirable to perform the task quickly and effectively so as to eliminate any potential harm to the officer, a victim or any other persons or objects in the vicinity. In the use of reasonable force to subdue the offender it is preferable to perform the task without harming or with minimal harm to the offender. One, effective technique of restraining an offender is to apply force to pressure points of the human body. The use of force at the, pressure points of the human body is common in martial arts and is typically taught to law enforcement officials. Applying force at a pressure point enacts an intense pain with use of little force, and without permanent injury. Such pain typically renders a person incapable of fighting back while the force is applied.
However, a conventional baton is not suitable for such a purpose, because it is bulky in size, rendering it difficult to control for pointing to the bodily pressure points. Furthermore, the large diameter at the ends of the baton has a large contact area with the body, which provides a much less intense pressure on a pressure point comparing to a device having a smaller end.
Furthermore, it is not easy to reposition or redirect conventional batons because of their bulky sizes. However, such a function is frequently required in a person to person combat depending the relative positions between a police officer and an offender. Even further, sometimes, the baton can be dropped off when the officer is under attacks.
Therefore, it is apparent there exists a need for an improved baton which can be conveniently repositioned and controlled by a user, and can be used for effectively applying pressures to pressure points of a human body, and can remain attached to the user during combat.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a side ring baton. The side ring baton comprises an elongated shaft with an anterior end, and a posterior end; and a side ring having a circular interior, tangentially connected to the elongated shaft near the anterior end of the elongated shaft, the side ring being fixed stationary in a horizontal plane with the elongated shaft.
In a further embodiment, the side ring baton of the present invention further comprises a finger fulcrum between the elongated shaft and the side ring to assist rotational acceleration of the side ring baton.
In an additional embodiment, the side ring baton of the present invention can further comprise a mini light for providing light in the night. The mini light is attached to the finger fulcrum of the side ring baton, or alternatively attached to the anterior end of the elongated shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved baton which can be easily rotated and repositioned through the side ring for user""s specific purposes.
It is another object to provide a baton wherein various ends of the baton can be used for effectively applying pressures to pressure points of a human body for disarming an offender.
It is a further object to provide attachment of a baton to the user to assist control of the baton during a combat.
The above and yet other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention and Claims appended herewith.